Many people experience adverse conditions resulting from the overcrowding of teeth associated with malocclusion. To avoid the need for one or more tooth extractions, such conditions have been treated effectively by removing enamel from one or more teeth in the person's mouth to create space or additional space. Interproximal Enamel Reduction (IER) is the clinical act of removing part of the enamel from an interproximal contact area of a person's tooth. To perform IER, an orthodontist or other clinical professional manually or mechanically files down the interproximal contact area of the tooth with a metallic strip or disk. Typically, over seven millimeters of space may be created between teeth in a person's upper arch, and over five millimeters of space may be created between teeth in a person's lower arch. In addition to creating space for orthodontic and other treatments, IER may be used to alter the size and shape of a person's teeth. Accordingly, IER often contributes to an improved finishing of orthodontic treatment and dental aesthetics. Because debris from the IER procedure accumulates around the interproximal contact area, the procedure must be interrupted and the interproximal contact area cleaned periodically during the procedure, adding to the length and cost of the procedure. Additionally, tools used for IER are typically constructed from multiple pieces of metal coupled together using welds, rivets, or other means and can be expensive. For economic reasons, these tools typically must be reused a number of times and therefore must be thoroughly cleaned and sterilized between IER procedures, further increasing costs associated with these procedures. Such tools are also typically constructed using molded sheet metal, which results in poor structural integrity, negatively impacting their ability to couple to an associated driver mechanism and reducing their useful life.